


Now That He's Here

by livefree_13



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Merry Christmas, NSFW, Short One Shot, Yosuke's POV, it was a long train ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 16:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefree_13/pseuds/livefree_13
Summary: Yu comes back to Inaba for Winter Break.  This takes place less than an hour after Yu steps off the train.  He and Yosuke need to get behind closed doors STAT.   (NSFW pretty much right away.)Very short (>1,000)





	Now That He's Here

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to my Tumblr, [here](http://livefreeordie13.tumblr.com/post/168832219618/now-that-hes-here).

His back hit the wall so hard his breath was knocked out of his lungs and sucked right into Yu’s mouth, who took it gladly, tongue beating hot and thick against his own. The taste of Yu’s mouth hadn’t changed. Yosuke’s stomach quivered and sank as he realized all at once how desperately he’d missed it, how parched he’d been for months. It felt like kissing him for the first time, the vigor of discovery still ripe as his hands fumbled uselessly at his clothes like they didn’t know where to go.

Yu’s hands and mouth were burning his frozen skin. He never buttoned his jackets and he really should, but the sensation of Yu’s scorching fingertips racing along his waist as it lifted his sweatshirt was one he wanted to relive, so maybe he’d keep putting that off. But Yu didn’t seem interested in struggling with the several layers of tops he had on (shirt, sweatshirt, jacket . . .) and abandoned that venture to instead tug with fervor on the button and zip to his pants. At some point, that Yosuke hadn’t caught, Yu had managed to shed his gloves; he found one out of his peripheral strewn by the entryway.

Yosuke’s mind was drifting into a warm buzz at the feeling of his cock jerking insistently at the inside of his pants as Yu’s knuckles brushed it in an attempt to get him free. He was out in an instant, with Yu’s warm hands wrapping around him, and Yosuke thought he could die here like this, being jerked off against a wall with this person he was addicted to. Yu’s mouth clamped onto his neck, and Yosuke could feel his cock brushing up against the fabrics of Yu’s clothes, still wrapped tightly in his grip, and the dual sensations were bliss. He bucked encouragingly into his body, one of his hands grasping desperately at the wall behind him in an attempt to stay upright, while the other dug into the other’s jacket to keep them pressed together.

He was going to drown in this. His knees were buckling despite his best efforts to keep them locked, and every ounce of blood in his body was lit with a brilliant, rippling fire as it screamed through his veins. His cock twitched in Yu’s palm, and he could feel his balls begin to tighten in warning, as the pleasure compounded and wound tighter within him.

He moaned Yu’s name, and Yu bit his skin, raking his teeth down his neck toward his clothed collarbone before finally sinking down onto his knees. He lifted his shirt and kissed his stomach and hips over and over, his hand stuttering in its rhythm and causing Yosuke to cry out - both from the interrupted tempo and the feeling of Yu’s tongue licking the base of his cock.

Yu’s mouth took him in, his fist pulling back his foreskin and tongue swirling around the sensitive head and _pushing_ and _rubbing_ and Yosuke was too close for this to go on much longer. Both his palms were flat against the wall, the sweat causing them to stick which helped to keep him standing. Yu’s throat was closing around his tip as he tried to swallow. He felt like he could slide right in if he pressed on the back of Yu’s head and brought him closer. He didn’t dare, though, and instead allowed the narrow alley behind Yu’s tongue to tease him right to the edge.

He felt his release burst free, the heat swimming up through his legs and into his brain to suffocate the last of his control. The back of his skull hit the wall as his head jerked back, the mild pain fueling the pleasure as it coursed over him, down into his limbs and through every part of him. Yu didn’t pull away, his throat opening and closing in perfect combination with the rivulets of his orgasm as it swallowed. The feeling stayed with him as he came down, gently, in the softest way, whispering Yu’s name through heavy lips and tired lungs.

Yu pulled off of him and tucked him back in, grinning sinfully at him from his position on the floor. His mouth was red and full, saturated with the pigmentation of his blood; it was the brightest thing on his face apart from his flushed cheeks. He still had his beanie cap on, much to Yosuke’s amusement.

He sank to the floor to join him and, although Yu was bigger, pulled him up and into his lap, their legs interlocking and foreheads meeting as Yosuke continued to recover. Yu kissed him. His orgasm was fading away but his heart was still hammering as he held Yu’s face in his hands and kissed him back. He panted hard into his mouth for a few seconds, his elation causing short bursts of laughter to rattle out of his chest.

Yu laughed, too, and kissed him so fully and passionately suddenly Yosuke thought he might get wound up again.

“Merry Christmas, Yosuke.”

 _I love you. You giant dork. Never leave again._ Tears burned his eyes.

“Merry Christmas, Partner.”

**Author's Note:**

> :3333333


End file.
